


we were meant to be somebody

by milestogo



Category: Lemonade Mouth (2011), Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, lemonade mouth au, tbh i'm not entirely sure who may up with who at the end of this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2018-11-30 18:02:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11468793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milestogo/pseuds/milestogo
Summary: They were five nobodies at Brighter Visions Academy until one fateful detention brought them together. The eccentric music teacher in charge of detention that day sees something in the group that might just be super enough to show the administration that school music programs do matter. In their own way, they start a revolution.





	1. America

“America, please don’t start something here. Elena and I were lucky enough to find good jobs out here, and we’d like not to have to relocate again because you got in trouble,” Amalia Chavez told her daughter.

“I didn’t want to come here in the first place. You two made that choice without consulting me. Besides, the nation of America was born from a revolution. Maybe you should have named me something different if you wanted a quiet, complacent daughter,” America shot back.

“Ha ha. Maybe you should use your mind for schoolwork instead of wisecracks.”

“My schoolwork wasn’t the problem at the old school and you know it.”

“You’re right. It was your behavior and your attitude that caused problems. Things that I would think are even easier to control. Things that I hope you have a handle on now.”

America sighed. “I’ll try. But I make no promises about keeping my mouth shut when I see something I disagree with.”

“But no fists?”

“I will refrain from punching homophobic dickheads on my first day at this new school.”

“And?”

“And most days after.”

“I suppose that’s as good as it’s going to get.”

America gave her mother a wide grin. “Oh, Mother, you do learn. See you tonight,” she called as she hopped out of the front seat of the car.

“Wait! We need to go see the principal before you can start the day. He’s seen your record and he has...concerns.”

America’s smile faltered. “Here we go again.”

\----------

America gazed around the principal’s office. She had seen police stations on TV that looked less intimidating than this. Wide TV monitors showed security camera footage from around the school grounds. There was no worse combination than a man with an ego and the funds to satisfy it.

“I sincerely hope we won’t have any problems, Ms. Chavez,” the principal, a Mr. Fury, said. "Brighter Visions Academy is one of the top-ranked schools in the region, and it would be a shame if you weren't able to have a successful student career here." She wasn’t sure if she believed he had the capacity to sincerely hope anything.

“You should know I don’t get a kick out of being a problem student. Many of my former teachers might not believe that, but really, I just like to speak my mind and be heard.”

“I take pride in running a school that does good by every student.”

“That is an achievement,” America stated, as matter-of-factly as she could. Since when has a public high school effectively met the needs of each student? Principal Fury must realize what he’s saying isn’t true, but she doesn’t need to get on his bad side so soon.

“Thank you.”

_I wasn’t giving you a compliment, dickhead,_ she thought to herself.

“Oh, and America, your shirt is inappropriate. Could you wear something else?”

“Question Authority?” America tugged at her shirt to make sure he had seen it correctly. “Isn’t that an essential lesson of most high school literature?” she asked with a smirk.

“Perhaps, but I don’t want your shirt to be responsible for instigating anything, do you?”

"I wouldn't be upset if it did. I think it's kind of the point."

"America," her mother's tone was warning. "Take my blazer."

Before America could protest, the jacket was already off her mother's shoulders and in her hands. She slipped her arms into it and let out a sigh. "So now can I begin the school day?"

"You are welcome to do so, Miss Chavez. Now don't land yourself in here for other reasons, are we clear?"

"Absolutely, Principal Fury," America told him with a grin that could best be described as shit-eating. "I will be no trouble at all."

 

 


	2. Billy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These first few chapters are going to be about introducing the characters, so the times may be a bit stilted. This chapter does not begin exactly where the last one left off but does take place on the same morning.
> 
> Probably around Chapter 5 or 6 is when everybody will meet and things will be written sequentially.
> 
> Loving the feedback on Chapter 1 already!

Billy Kaplan entered his kitchen and went straight to the counter, intending to make himself some cereal. He remarked, “You got in late last night, even for your usual evening shifts,” and grabbed the Frosted Flakes box. He opened it and poured out what was probably more than he needed into a bowl. Eh. Who measures that kind of stuff anyway?

Jeff looked at his son with surprise, putting down the coffee he had been drinking. “What are you trying to say?”

The teen shrugged as he poured milk into his bowl. “Just a little breakfast conversation.”

“Sure,” Jeff’s eyes narrowed. “Okay, kid, truth is, I was on a date.”

“A  _ date _ ?” Billy turned around to face his dad.

“Yes, a date. What did you think I was doing?”

“I don’t know, anything to blow off a little steam after the stress of working all day. Getting drunk, smoking in secret, whatever else grown men sneak off and do at night,” Billy said as he sat down with his slightly-too-full cereal bowl.

“You wound me. I am a cardiologist. All of that can be incredibly damaging to the heart.”

“Well, you know what they say about bad habits,” Billy chirped before taking a spoonful of cereal. 

“That they don’t develop if you never try them? Look, I’m an adult, and I was on a date with another adult. The only thing I drank was a bit of wine. What’s the issue here?” 

“Maybe the part where you lied to me? I tried to call you last night at the hospital and you weren’t there. I got worried.” His eyes fell to his cereal and he brought another spoonful to his mouth.

Jeff sighed. Of course, he couldn't have gotten away with this for too long. “I’m sorry, Billy, I really am. I just wasn’t sure how you would react and I didn’t know how to tell you. I didn’t think it would be a good idea for you to know about someone in case it didn’t work out. I didn’t want you to get hurt.”

“How noble,” Billy said, looking away.

“Billy, please don’t be sarcastic right now,” Jeff pleaded with his son.

Billy turned back to look his dad in the face. “I was being sincere. I mean it, Dad. It was a good idea, I just… I can handle it, okay?”

Jeff took a deep breath. “In that case, let me tell you a bit about this woman. Her name is Rebecca. She’s a psychologist. Thankfully not at the hospital where I work. This isn’t Grey’s Anatomy. Though we were set up by a colleague of mine... That's not important. We’ve been on a few dates already and we really seem to be getting along. Last night, I took her to dinner and we talked for hours. That’s why I got home so late.”

Billy sighed. “I admit this feels a little weird. I’m not used to you dating, but I want you to be able to talk to me about this, or anything else.”

Jeff smiled. “Are you the parent in this relationship now?”

A smile broke on Billy's own face. “If I have to be.”

"I'd like you to meet her soon. You know about her now and I don't want to keep any more from you."

"I would really like that," Billy said.

Jeff stood up from the breakfast table, pushing in his chair and taking his coffee cup to the sink. “Come on, Dad. Let me drive you to school.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to come up with a whole backstory to justify writing this chapter and it doesn't even fit in here yet. If I follow the movie format, things just happen. If I want to incorporate YA canon, which I do, I need to theorize and tweak and take liberties, which I'm doing. I might be able to work some of this in later but in the meantime feel free to ask me about what I'm trying to do here. I'll answer if I can.
> 
> Updates will be tagged as #wwmtbs on Tumblr, and I'll be tracking the tag as well if you want to make any content or share a reaction to it :)


	3. Kate

Hello again AO3, it's been a while. This isn't actually Chapter 3 but I wanted to put up a placeholder and let you know that I haven't forgotten this work. It's still very special to me. I have a month left of my first year in college and then I can bring us back to Brighter Visions Academy when I don't have to write something else for a grade.

-milestogo

**Author's Note:**

> Updates will be tagged as #wwmtbs on Tumblr, and I'll be tracking the tag as well if you want to make any content or share a reaction to it :)


End file.
